


Under the Sheets

by centreoftheselights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: imagineyourotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP laying in bed tangled up in each other and the sheets, watching the rain hit the window while it’s storming outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Tumblr](http://centrumlumina.tumblr.com/post/33765853354/imagineyourotp-imagine-your-otp-laying-in-bed).
> 
> Prompt from the imagineyourotp Tumblr.

The cool breeze on her neck brings Jo blinking back to consciousness. She shivers. The covers have been pulled half-off of her, and she stretches and rolls over to see why.

Anna is awake, sitting at the end of the bed with the sheets scrunched over her shoulders and around her waist. She’s holding one half of the curtains back, and Jo can’t make out much more than a silhouette against the cool gray light which stings her eyes, but she can hear the steady patter of water on glass, marking out beats of breath.

"Sounds wild out," she remarks.

Anna turns back, the matress dipping as her weight shifts. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Jo squints at her, but even though she can’t make out Anna’s expression past the halo of red hair, when she shuts her eyes against the brightness she can imagine just the look on her face: guilty smile, eyes wide with wonder, hair still sleep-messed and sticking up a little over her left ear.

She doesn’t answer, just tugs sharply on the covers and feels the give as they work their way out from under Anna’s hips. Comfort secured, Jo cocoons herself again, nuzzling back into the pillow.

"Hey!" Anna gasps at the cold air, and grabs for the sheets, but Jo has a tight grip on them and she isn’t letting go.

"It’s too early for daylight," Jo tells her without opening her eyes. "If you want the blanket, come and get it."

Anna sighs, and Jo can hear the pout in it. Then the curtain drops back against the window frame, and there’s a soft weight beside her, burrowing back into the warmth of the bed.

"I love it when it rains," Anna whispers against her cheek.

"I know," Jo says, meaning something else entirely. Then her lips find Anna’s and they are kissing, blind together in the dark under the sheets.


End file.
